Handles, such as those used for door locks and latches, can be broadly categorised as being symmetric about their rotational axis, for example knobs, and non-symmetric about their rotational axis, for example lever handles.
A problem associated with mounting non-symmetric handles, such as lever handles, is that it is customary for the free or gripping end of the handle to point towards the hinges of the door or like component. Accordingly, relative to the escutcheon or face plate, the handle on one side of a door is thus orientated 180.degree. around its rotational axis away from the handle on the other side of the door. This results in door furniture suppliers having to manufacture different mounting assemblies so the handles always point towards the hinge regardless of what side of the door the hinge is on, and in the case of lockable doors, which side of the door is to be lockable.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this disadvantage by providing a handle mounting assembly in which the orientation of the handle may be quickly and easily changed relative to the escutcheon or face plate.